


Never Have I Ever - Study Group Edition

by BexYZ



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Gen, Never Have I Ever, Surprises, drinking game, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28158312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BexYZ/pseuds/BexYZ
Summary: The gang plays Never Have I Ever. It's silly.
Kudos: 40





	Never Have I Ever - Study Group Edition

The Greendale Gang was celebrating the end of the semester at the Trobedison residence and it was getting late. Shirley had already left to tell her boys good night and nobody was really sure where Pierce was, but his absence didn’t seem to bother anyone. The rest of the group was reluctant to have the night end.

“Typical party tropes would suggest a drinking game. I’m not much for drinking,” Abed said, “but the ends justify the means.”

“Okay...well, Spin the Bottle is a bit juvenile,” said Britta. “And we don’t really have enough cups for beer pong. How about Never Have I Ever?”

The others agreed fairly easily, even Jeff who would usually have rolled his eyes and commented on their immaturity. Together they decided to play to five points each. Anytime a member of the party had done the action that round, they had to take a shot Everyone went ahead and prepared a few shots of their favorite choice and settled comfortably in the living room to start the game. Annie offered to begin.

“Never have I ever...failed a test!” she chirped happily.

“Boo!” the others heckled. “Lame!” 

Annie pouted as she got hit in the face with pieces of popcorn.

“Fine!” she huffed. “Never have I ever gotten a tattoo?”

Britta took a shot and showed off a butterfly tattoo near her ankle. Then she asked the next question. 

“Never have I ever broken a bone?” Troy, Jeff, and Annie all drank.

Troy continued, “Never have I ever gone skinny dipping.” That gave Jeff and Britta each their second shot.

Jeff noticed that Abed hadn’t had anything to drink yet. “We can’t leave anyone out. Never have I ever...tried to convince my friend I was an alien.”

Abed drank. “Never have I ever slept with someone on the study room table,” he replied. At Britta’s and Jeff’s stares he added, “Sorry. I thought we were targeting people now.” They continued to glare at Abed, but they took their shots anyway.

“Ooh...never have I ever smoked weed!” said Annie. Britta and Troy both drank.

“I’m almost out, you guys!” Britta complained. Annie raised an eyebrow at her as if that might have more to do with Britta’s life choices than with them. “Fine. Never have I ever kissed Annie.” Jeff and Abed both grabbed another glass. Jeff looked back and forth between Annie and Abed in disbelief. 

“I was Han Solo during paintball,” Abed shrugged as if that explained everything. Annie started to blush. 

“I’m starting to feel a little left out,” Troy grumbled, kind of wishing he could have participated in the last round too. “I don’t know...never have I ever gotten a hickey.” Britta, Jeff, and Abed all drank. Britta and Jeff looked at each other awkwardly. Annie and Troy looked at Abed, but chose not to comment.

“Both Britta and I are out. That seemed fast. What does that mean for the game?” Jeff asked. The group decided that they could have a final turn, but then needed to switch to water for the sake of their livers. Jeff and Britta decided they needed to try and get everyone on a level playing field.

“Never have I ever tried to get a teacher fired,” Jeff said, looking pointedly at Annie. She meekly took her shot, remembering the Chang incident at the beginning of their second year.

“Never have I ever gone to Riverside High School,” Abed said, getting himself, Annie, and Troy all tied for three points. His roommates stuck their tongues out at him.

Annie looked deep in thought. “Never have I ever had a...you know…” She raised her eyebrows and motioned vaguely below her waist. 

“Nope!” Britta interjected. “If you can’t say ‘penis,’ you can’t use it for your turn. Come on, Annie. Is this really still a problem for you?”

Annie made a noise halfway between a sigh and a growl. “Fine! Never have I ever had a…penis.” She whispered the final word, but they allowed it. It seemed like a big step for Annie and the guys drank up.

“Never have I ever made out with a guy,” Troy said, looking at Annie. Abed raised his eyebrow at his best friend who sheepishly added, “Never have I ever made out with another guy outside of a movie role.” Annie and Abed both took a shot. 

“Wait. What?” Britta sat up straighter from where she’d been slumped against Jeff. The group stared at Abed who easily returned their gaze.

“I didn’t mean to out you...I mean get you out, buddy,” Troy said, a little wide-eyed.

“It’s fine. I’m not embarrassed by anything. It’s just never come up.” Abed looked around at everyone. “Is this a thing? Are we making it a thing?” 

“Nope. We are definitely *not* making this a thing,” Jeff enunciated carefully. “Right, everybody?” They all nodded. “Right.” “Totally.” “Nope, no things here!”

Abed took in the group a second longer before saying, “Never have I ever been surprised by my friend’s sexual history.” He looked at Troy and Annie expectantly as they finished the last of their drinks.

“All done? Cool. Cool cool cool. How about some Inspector Spacetime?”

Everyone followed Abed into the living room. They’d all had a lot to drink in a short amount of time. It was probably best to leave any other conversations for another day.

**Author's Note:**

> Just some silliness. So sorry. Please let me know what you think anyway. :D


End file.
